


A butterfly, a memory

by LinusPearl



Series: ReixSenpai [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ReixSenpai Week 2015, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei stopped counting the ones Seijuro rained on him when they had sex. But others were memorable. Like that one Seijuro gently dropped on his ankle one lazy autumn afternoon. It was shortly after Rei moved in. Rei was revising math equations for next week’s exam and Seijuro was sitting on the plush carpet, at the coffee table. Seijuro was typing out CV and during a short break, he had taken Rei’s leg, propped it on the edge of the coffee table and kissed Rei’s ankle before returning to his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A butterfly, a memory

**Author's Note:**

> Second work written for ReixSenpai Week on tumblr, still with the prompt butterfly kisses x3 Was inspired so have a good read :D

It had become a habit. At least for Seijuro. Rei would probably _never ever_ get used to it. And Rei suspected that his ridiculously handsome fiancé was doing it **on purpose**.

Those kisses were always light, they lasted long enough for a heartbeat. Seijuro’s lips brushed over his skin and Rei turned around only to face that smile that seemed to borrow some sunshine rays. Heat crept up Rei’s cheeks and he returned to his book, trying his best to pretend he wasn’t blushing. Really, _he wasn’t blushing_ , particularly not after the fourth time in maybe thirty minutes.

Those kisses came from nowhere and Rei was always kissed in places he expected least. Rei vividly remembered that summer night on the beach. They had been invited to a fire camp by Nagisa and leaving their friends while they were dancing to Sousuke playing guitar, they searched for some intimacy. Walking in the sand, Rei dragged Seijuro behind a far enough palm tree, hands tugging on the collar of his white shirt. Seijuro tilted Rei’s head with two fingers under his chin and instead of aiming for his lips, he chose to plant a kiss on Rei’s forehead. After what Seijuro winked at him and lead him further away on the beach.

Rei stopped counting the ones Seijuro rained on him when they had sex. But others were memorable. Like that one Seijuro gently dropped on his ankle one lazy autumn afternoon. It was shortly after Rei moved in. Rei was revising math equations for next week’s exam and Seijuro was sitting on the plush carpet, at the coffee table. Seijuro was typing out CV and during a short break, he had taken Rei’s leg, propped it on the edge of the coffee table and kissed Rei’s ankle before returning to his work.

Or the one just before proposing to Rei. It was a winter morning and with a broken forearm, it was quite the task to dress on his own. So Seijuro was helping him in one of Seijuro’s shirt because honestly, he had larger arms than Rei -  _look at those guns, babe!_  and Rei would roll his eyes but still look and appreciate his boyfriend parading in the bathroom - and it was more convenient with the cast. Kneeling between Rei’s legs, Seijuro while buttoning up the shirt leant in and brushed his lips over Rei’s heart. Then he nuzzled Rei’s neck, looked up at him as he used Rei’s shoulder as a providential pillow. Seijuro was blushing - thing quite rare to be noticed - and a wide grin was plastered on his face.

“Marry me?” Seijuro’s voice was slightly shaky as he closed Rei’s good hand around the small square box. Rei had never been so happy to say yes.

Another butterfly kiss that stayed stuck in Rei’s memory was one that happened at a time they weren’t dating yet. Rei accompanied Nagisa to a picnic, for Hanami. While he was happy to enjoy the cherry blossoms view with his friends, his mood wasn’t on top thanks to the results of an exam he thought he got right. And yet, here he was, sitting aside, scanning the sheets, eyeing darkly the mark and the teacher's appreciation on the corner while chewing on his lower lip. Suddenly, there was warmth on top of his head, brief and soft. Rei looked up, neck almost at a ninety degree angle. Seijuro was bent in two, looking down at him kindly.

“You’ll do better next time.”

Simple words to go along with that smile. Sun shone down through the branches, creating a blazing halo around Seijuro’s face. With the sakura gently swaying behind him, Rei almost thought the view was magic. But as theories went - the ones he read so far - magic didn’t exist. Though he could concede that magic was more of a sentiment in people’s heart.

Rei came back to reality and glanced at the ring around his finger. He smiled fondly and hoped the month could pass faster. The smile didn’t stay long as Rei jolted up from the mattress with an undignified  _ouch!_  before he glared over his shoulder.

“What was  _that_ for?” he grumbled, palm rubbing against the back of his right thigh.

What Seijuro just did to gain his attention was  _clearly not_  a butterfly kiss.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bite that hard.” Seijuro stuck his tongue out.

Rei shook his head, closed his book and as Seijuro pointed his own cheek planted a peck at the right place. Seijuro returned the gesture with a light brush of his lips. Unexpected or not, Rei was certain those kisses would always make his heart flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you had a nice time ^^ Any comments are welcomed and appreciated, see you soon :3


End file.
